Rava Dimir
'' '' The details of Rava's life before her Embrace are few, but a talented sleuth might be able to determine the following: *The Dimirs were once a wealthy Catholic family in Hungary. *She has a law degree awarded to her from the University of Oxford. *She once worked as a paralegal. *Her father left her a sizable (90%) inheritance in his will. He died many years after her apparent disappearance. She arrived in Cairo in the 1930s and is a card carrying member of the Lancaea Sanctum, a fact she will not often reveal to apostates unless it affords her some degree of leverage. She falls somewhere between petulant neo-reformist and stubborn hardliner. Rava's style of dress has been described as "typically vampiric." She favors neo-renaissance and gothic fashion and enjoys a variety of ensembles from night to night. Her hair is kept either in a tight bun or a stylized pony-tail, and her makeup varies from rouge, lavender, sable, or any combination thereof. She carries herself as a woman from a wealthy background who is used to having authority and often balks or becomes annoyed when she is not treated with the respect she believes she deserves. Rava speaks in a low alto with the barest hint of an accent in her words and style of speech. Among Cairo's Sanctified, Rava has a reputation as a ruthless and oftentimes cruel interrogator and has been considered for an inquisitorial position more than once. Political posturing and favoritism have, thus far, prevented her from making the cut. To those outside of the chantry's walls, she is everything from cordial diplomat to cold-hearted bitch. Rava's expertise lies in her occult knowledge and her application of the Lancaea Sanctum's closely guarded Theban Sorcery rituals. She has been called upon more than once by Muktar Bey to offer her insight into mystical phenomena that are otherwise unexplained. She serves as something of an unofficial liaison between Cairo's Sanctum and Ivrah's court. Rava's servant, Abdul-Samir, attends to her peripheral needs as well as acting as her chauffeur. He never speaks and has been described as robotic; devoid of passion or desire. He is rarely seen with Rava outside of the driver's seat of her old 1959 Rolls Royce. Thoughts and Opinions Evan: ''"One has to wonder how he tolerates the presence of anyone but himself."'' Madison: ''"She reminds me of myself as a young girl. I'm sure she would hate to hear that. Maybe I will tell her."'' Devon: ''"This man is a shadow. I'm not sure what to make of him, but he does spark curiosity."'' Guy: "He's quite handsome isn't he?" Babycakes: "I pity him as though kine pity dumb animals. The tragic result of irresponsibility." Teague: "Cowardice is not an enviable quality. I do enjoy his library, though." Mahdi: "Polite, charming, and ruthless. He reminds me of someone I once admired." Ordo Dracul: "I think perhaps in another life I may have counted myself among their number. Many think their philosophies blaspheme against scripture, but I disagree. The Thirteenth Canon is oft forgotten." Lancaea Sanctum: "No matter how you interpret the Testament, whether you believe in a God or not, the Sanctum holds to one undeniable truth: We are part of the natural order. To deny your Damnation is irrational, and those still clinging to some echo of mortal existence will only end up as ash." Category:Vampire Category:Player Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Mekhet Category:Khaibit Category:Lancaea Sanctum Category:Rich Category:Superbitch